The Choice
by MortalInstruments2
Summary: Clarke and Octavia are taken by the grounders. Bellamy is immediately aware of their disappearance and goes looking for them. When he finds them at the grounders camp, there is a slight problem. He can only choose one of them to bring back. Who will he choose?
1. Crushing

Clarke POV

My head slowly slumps onto my right shoulder as my brain screams for sleep. I've been working in the dropship all day, fixing sprained ankles, injured arms, headaches, stomach pains. Pretty much anything you can think of. These kids don't know when to  
/stop. Everyday I see someone walking through the dropship doors complaining about something thatI am certainly not qualified to fix. But, afterall, their criminals. I should expect this. As I am just about to welcome the sleep my body has been  
/waiting for, I hear avoice behind me.

"Clarke?" A husky voice says. My eyes snap open recognizing the voice. Just my luck.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why are you trying to fall asleep on the table you place sick patients on? Not the best bed in my opinion." Bellamy smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Wow Bellamy, real funny. I just cannot contain my laughter." I say everything with a straight face, just to prove I am not even close to being amused. "I've been working all day. I swear the kids don't know when to stop making reckless decisions

and

take a break." I sigh deeply as I try to keep myself from passing out right here on this floor. I look up towards Bellamy to see his signature smirk in place, but I couldn't sworn I saw a look of concern and sympathy in his eyes.

"C'mon Princess, let's get you to bed." Bellamy says. Now to anyone else, this would've just sounded like a casual statement, but to me, it meant much more. I don't know what has been going on with me lately but everytime I AMD close to Bellamy, or  
/even

look at him, I get these weird butterflies in my stomach. It's just he's so damn cute. His chocolate brown eyes, cute nose dusted with small light freckles, oh and those soft, soft, kissable lips. No! Clarke you can't think this. He is your co-leader.  
/Your partner, nothing more. He probably doesn't even feel the same way.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need to take a little bre-" I break off my sentence as I find myself swaying slightly and my body falling towards the floor. I squeeze my eyes waiting to crash when all of the sudden I feel arms wrap around my waist and bring  
/me back up. I peek through one eye to try and find what stopped me from landing when I see Bellamy's face right above mine. I feel like time had stopped. All I see is Bellamy's face inches away from mine and feel his hands firmly wrapped around my  
/waist. We stare at eachother for what feels like an eternity, until I come to my senses and sputter out a "Thank you". Bellamy shakes his head, almost as if to clear it.

"No problem, Princess. But, we really need to get you to bed."

"I'm fin-" I was cut of when Bellamy says

"Don't even try to deny it, Princess. You almost just passed out on the ground. And that is how I find myself in my tent with none other than Bellamy Blake. As soon as I get in there I collapse onto my bed. I faintly feel my boots being pulled off  
/and

myself being tucked under my blankets as I drift off into a fitful sleep.

Bellamy POV

I watch as Clarke collapses onto her bed and instantly passes out. I notice she still has her boots on, so I carefully tug them off. I am about to leave until I notice she is not covered by blankets. It's the middle of Winter, she'll freeze. I take the  
/blanket and easily place it over her. I watch as her chest rises up and down. I can't help but see how beautiful she truly is. I've always had these feeling, somewhere deep down. I think that after everything we've been through together I've just  
/come to realize them. Her beautiful face, her compassionate soul. She's just beautiful. There is no other word to describe her. I mean there is many, but that's all I can think of tonight. Beautiful Clarke Griffin. And I'm falling for her. Hard.  
/"Goodnight Princess." I say. I walk over to her, place a soft kiss on her forhead. And I Walk outof her tentto get some sleep myself.


	2. Taken

Clarke POV

* * *

I am awakened by the ray of sunshine seeping into my tent. I groggily sit up and slowly open my eyes. As my blanket falls to my waist, I am instantly hit with the cold winter breeze that I've been farmiliar with for the past month. Before goosebumps can  
start to erupt from my skin, I grab my flimsy jacket and put it on.

I open the flap of my tent, about to head tho the dropship, when I hit a wall. Like a literal wall. I look up only to find Bellamy Blake staring down at me. His hands go to my waist to steady me. And the warmth that radiates off his body makes me  
want to hold him forever.  
"Steady Princess, is this going to be another repeat of last night?" Bellamy says. I shakily back up a couple steps so I'm far enough from him to calm down.  
"Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I say.

Another winter breeze passes by and I involuntarily shiver. My jacket isn't exactly high quality. As I look back up at Bellamy, I see his face full of concern. He steps closer to me and places a hand on my cheek. I freeze. Oh god.  
"Jeez Princess you're freezing. Here take this." Bellamy starts to take off his jacket, but I stop him.  
"No. Bellamy I'm fine. It was just the breeze." That doesn't stop him though. He pulls off his jacket and shoves it in my hands.  
"I'm not putting this on, so you better take it back or no one will be wearing it." I say.  
"God, can you be any more stubborn? You're putting this on whether you like it or not, even if I have to force you." I let out a fustrated moan, but I reluctantly put on the jacket. I am immediately hit with the scent of Bellamy Blake. I tightly wrap  
it around myself, hoping Bellamy thinks it's just because it's warming me up, which it is, but his smell is so intoxicating.A yell for Bellamy behind me breaks me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry Princess, but I gotta go. Keep that jacket on." I thank him and he runs off to Miller. I walk towards the dropship thinking about how I thought I heard a slight trace of disappointment in his voice when he said he had to go. I must have been imagining  
it.

I enter the dropship and see Octavia sitting in one of the seats by the bar. She looks up at the sound of me entering.  
"Oh Clarke! Finally I've been waiting for you. Okay so I was wonderi- wait. Is that Bellamy's jacket?" Why God? WHY!?  
"Um...yeah. I was just...he bumped into me and noticed I was cold." I say. Of course I had to stutter. I look at Octavia and see the famous Blake smirk on her face.  
"Mhm okay sure, anyways, I was noticing we were running a little low on supplies and was wondering if you wanted to go on a supply run with me. It wouldn't be that far and we would only be gone for a little. What do you say?" She eagerly asks. It seemed  
like a really good idea. We were running a little low on supplies. But there was only one problem.  
"And how do you think Bellamy will feel about this." I ask. No way he would let us.  
"Leave that all to me! I know how to make him say yes." She confidently states.  
"Okay if you say so. Let's leave soon. I'll start getting ready." I say. She nods and starts toward Bellamy.

Bellamy POV

* * *

I'm working with Miller about the wall, trying to get myself recovered from the moment I had with Clarke earlier. The way warmth spread through my body when I touched her cheek, the strong satisfaction I get when I see her in my jacket. Just everything  
about her.

I see O out of the corner of my eye, and shake away my thoughts. I part myself from Miller and walk over to her.  
"Hey O, what's up?" I ask, looking down at my baby sister. She had an eager, pleading look on her face, and I sigh knowing she needs something.  
"Hey Bell. So, I have a favor to ask." Of course.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"So Clarke and I noticed that we were running low on supplies, so would you maybe let us go on a supply run." I'm shaking my head before she even got to finish her sentence. No way. I'm not letting Octavia and Clarke go out there alone.  
"No Octavia. You are not going out there alone." I say.  
"No! C'mon Bell please! We are not even going to go that far. And I've got Clarke, we'll be fine! We will make sure to have a gun, and be on lookout at all times. Bell I'm not a baby anymore. You need to start letting me do things by myself. You can't  
protect me forever." She says. But, she's my baby sister. I always need to protect , she's right. I need to start letting her do things by herself.  
"Fine Octavia. But you need to listen. There are so many dangers out there. Grounders, traps, ice, I mean even rocks." She rolls her eyes at that one. "You need to be careful. I only want you going 500 feet from the wall. No longer. And if anything happens  
to you," or Clarke , "I'll never let you go outside the walls again." I sternly say. At hearing that Octavia runs up to me and hugs me. Tight. Wow I didn't know she had that much muscle.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you Bell!" She yells. I smile, and she lets go.  
"I mean it though, you be careful." I say.  
"I will!" She yells as she runs towards her tent to get her things.

I decide that I want to talk to Clarke before she leaves, since she is the oldest one. Ya, that's definitely the only reason. I walk to her tent and pull open the flap. She is sitting on her bed and putting things into her pack. She looks up when she  
sees me enter.  
"Hey Bellamy, so what's your decision on the run?" She asks.  
"I'll let you two go, but Clarke promise me you'll protect Octavia. Don't let anything happen to her." Or yourself.  
"I promise Bellamy. No harm will come to her. We won't even go far." She assures.  
"Five hundred feet from the wall." I say.  
"Five hundred feet from the wall, got it." She says.  
"Okay good. Be careful." I say.  
"We will." She says, and walks out of her tent leaving me alone and worried.

Clarke POV

* * *

I love how much Bellamy cares for Octavia. There's not much compassion left in everyone down here. We could use more. That's just another thing I like about him. I walk to Octavia's tent to see that she is already outside of it waiting for me.  
"You ready to go?" She asks.  
"Yep." I say as we both walk towards the gate. We are just about to leave when I feel someone grab my shoulder. I jump, not expecting it and whip around to find myself looking at Finn. Could this day honestly get any worse?  
"One second O." I say, and walk over to the sidelines with Finn.

"What do you want?" I grumpily asked Finn. I was so done with him. I have him my heart and he practically stomped on it. He means nothing to me in a romantic way anymore. And we are certainly not friends. If I could, I'd never talk to him again, but we  
all know that can't happen.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, in a very possessive tone. I didn't like that.  
"None of your business Finn. Listen, there is nothing between us anymore Finn. You can't keep acting like you own me." I say.  
"Clarke...I-I care about you." He says sadly.  
"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to make me the other woman." I growl and rip my hand away from his grasp. I practically run from Finn and get back to Octavia.  
"Sorry O." I say.  
"Oh it's no problem," she says smirking, while staring at something behind me. I turn around and find Bellamy staring glaring at Finn. He kind of looks jealous? No that can't be right. Oh god I'm seeing things again.  
"Alright O, let's go," I say, and instantly know what she's going to say next.  
"Hey that rhymes!" She smiles. I chuckle along with her and shake my head as we head away from the gate.

Octavia POV

* * *

We are about and hour walking distance from the gate, when we hear a sound. Clarke stops collecting her herbs she needs, and looks around. Then, we hear it again.  
"Octavia, get behind me," she says. No way. I'm not a child. I can protect myself, when are they going to realize that.  
"What!? No, I'm fine. I can take care of myself!" I growl.  
"Octavia please. I promised Bellamy I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Please just get behind me." She pleads. I sigh I'm defeat. I'm about to get behind her when all of a sudden I feel a blade at my throat. Oh god.  
"Step back." I hear a male voice behind me growl. Clarke has a panicked look on her face.  
"Okay, okay. We mean you no harm. We are just collecting herbs. Just let her go." Clarke pleads, gun aimed at the grounder.  
"Not gonna happen." I hear the voice say as I feel an excruciating pain in the back of my head, and I pass out. 


End file.
